Those Hateful Words, Will they Blossom?
by msjezzi-bella
Summary: SasuSaku. Hes come back. Sakura has moved on. The rest is history.
1. You Make Me Sick

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto. I don't.

- - -

Sakura ran her hand through her pink hair. Of course she was angry. He was back. He was back in the village and she only now found out. She, the one who professed to love him all those years ago, had been told the day after.

She hunted out Naruto. "What is the meaning of this?" She cursed. "He's back and you didn't have the decency to tell me!" She finished, screaming. Naruto winced.

"I didn't-" Sakura cut him off. "You didn't think. YOU NEVER DO!" She broke down sobbing. Then she looked up, Naruto looked upset. She wiped away a tear that fell down her face. "I'm sorry. It's just." Naruto grabbed her and pulled her close to her.

"I know. I know."

And of course, by him they meant Sasuke.

- - -

Sakura stayed in Naruto's arms. He gently smoothed her hair. "Can you see him, do you think?" He said. He was unaware that the avenger was off to the side, watching the caring scene between the couple. Sakura nodded.

He made a move to leave her and she hesitated but pulled away. She held his hand though as they headed towards where Sasuke had last been seen. Sasuke stepped out to them, however.

Sakura stifled a gasp. 4 years since she had seen him. She looked him over. He had lost his boyish manner. His body more defined his look in his eyes more serious (if that was possible) and his whole manner different.

"Sasuke." She said, coldly.

"Sakura." He said mildly surprised there was no Kun and at the tone of her voice.

They stood there staring at each other, Naruto watched anxiously.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. This was not what he had been expecting. Sure, he had been nasty, but Sakura 'loved' him, surely she would take him back. _Why isn't she all over me?_ he thought. _Is there something wrong with me?_ Until then he had ticked off the hugging as a friend comforting a friend thing, then he noticed they were holding hands. He frowned.

Sakura sighed.

Naruto hesitated and then suggested ramen. No one disagreed. They walked in silence. Sasuke watched their intertwined hands and their 'couply' glances back and forth as they walked. He watched Sakura as well. She had changed. Her outfit was new, shorter, and more adult. Her hair was medium. It wasn't long like when he first met her, nor short like after the Chunin. It was medium, to her shoulders and somewhat spiky.

They reached the Ramen Shop. Sakura sighed again.

"So…" Naruto said casually as they sat down. "Have in mind what you want to eat, seeing as it is your first time back?"

Saskue shrugged. Sakura sighed.

- - -

They sat there, awkward and not as a team should be. They sat there separated. It would have been one long night if the Ramen Shop hadn't been the place to get dinner, and the Rookie Nine plus Gai's Team decided to show up.

"Saku-" Ino called stopping in mid sentence as she saw Saskue. Her eyes widened. "Saskue-san?" She asked tentatively. The rest of the rookies, and Gai's team stood frozen. It was Naruto who broke the silence in nothing more than a whisper.

"He's back."

- - -

When everyone was seated around them things became more animated. People were talking, small talk, but talking nonetheless.

Sasuke looked around the table. It was organized into pairs, not teams. Tenten and Neji he noticed sat next to each other and only had one free hand. Ino sat next to Chouji, every once in awhile turning to glance and smile at him, Chouji would return the favor. Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru however were not pairs. They were together, but not together. Kiba turned to Sasuke.

"So then this means Itachi is dead?" The table went silent. Sasuke nodded. Kiba continued. "And Orochimaru?"

Sasuke took a breath. "He is dead, as well."

"And Thank God they are!" Ino commented. Sakura shot her a death glare. Ino shot her back a puzzled look. _Shouldn't Sakura be happy he is back?_ Ino thought. Sakura stared off into space. She couldn't deal with this, everyone being so happy he returned. She got up. Everyone turned to her confused.

"I have a report for Tsunade to do. I will catch you all later. Enjoy your meal." She bent down and pecked Naruto swiftly, Hinata looked away. She left the building quickly without waiting for a response.

Everyone sat quiet for a moment. Then Sasuke stood up. "Excuse me. I have to see Tsunade about arrangement's for rejoining the village." He left quickly as well, also not pausing to see there response. Everyone at the table was silent and turned to Naruto expecting him to understand his teammate's behavior. He shrugged.

- - -

Sakura stormed home. She was crying. For him to just come back. All he did to everyone, to the village, to her. She had almost reached her home when a voiced called out.

"Sakura! Wait!" She heard a familiar voice call. She didn't stop. She continued on not waiting for him. "Sakura!" He called exasperated.

Sakura stopped. She turned slowly.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke was taken aback. "I wanted to talk to you about me coming back…"

Sakura flicked out a kunai knife. "I don't want to talk to you, Sasuke." She hissed.

Sasuke involuntarily took a step back. "Sakura…" He said. Sakura flicked the kunai at him well aware that he could dodge it.

"Sakura I just want to talk to you. Why…?"

"Because Sasuke unlike everyone else, you are not welcomed home by me. Do you know how long I waited for you? Do you know how many nights I fell asleep crying over you? HOW MANY YEARS I WASTED FOR A BASTARD LIKE YOU?" She screamed. "DO YOU KNOW THE LIVING HELL THESE YEARS HAVE BEEN FOR ME?"

"Of course you don't." She said. "You never bothered to check on your comrades, you were to wrapped up in your damn avenger games." Sasuke stood there shocked. Sakura continued. "Do you remember what you said to me Sasuke, when you left?" She asked.

"You make me sick." She said. "That's was what you told me. And now, I know the meaning of those words. I know what it means to whenever you see a person think those words."

"Because Sasuke…."

"You Make Me Sick."


	2. Fighting Words and Blows

You know the drill. I don't own Naruto.

Unfortunately. 

- - -

Hair pulled into a small ponytail? Check. Regular outfit put on? Check. Ready to face the teammate who left the village to gain power, leaving you and all your feelings behind? As ready as I will ever be.

- - -

Sakura ran a hand through her pink hair. She had taken out the ponytail after a bit, it was just annoying. She closed her eyes took a deep breath and started towards the training grounds. It had been awhile, going to these grounds. _Since he first left_. She looked at the ground.

_Keep focused_.

_You can do this._

She took another deep breath. She exhaled. _It's no good_. She turned and went back home, just for a bit.

- - -

When she finally arrived it was an hour past the set arrival time. She saw Naruto. She waved happily. She saw Saskue, she turned up her nose. Sasuke looked at her with an odd expression, confusion, but on an Uchiha it was just weird. She sat next to Naruto on the railing of the bridge where they waited for Kakashi.

"He is late, obviously." She said.

"Your one to talk." Naruto joked. "Ten minutes, ok. An hour though?" He laughed. Sakura smiled sheepishly.

- - -

Kakashi appeared.

"I'm sorry I got lost on the path-"

"Liar!" Sakura shouted playfully winging a kunai at him. Kakashi grinned beneath his mask.

Kakashi looked them over. "So for training today, since we haven't had Sasuke in so long, we will spar."

Naruto immediately jumped up. "Sasuke, I challenge-"

Sakura cut him off. "Sasuke, I challenge you to a spar." She said quietly.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged. "I accept."

He smirked inwardly, this'll be cake. Then I'll crush Naruto.

- - -

They faced each other on the field, hands out in their stances. Hers had changed; it wasn't ready to do jutsu anymore. More ready to attack full on.

She inhaled quickly. Kakashi nodded for them to begin.

She waited in her spot. He could make the first move.

Sasuke waited a moment, but seeing as she wouldn't come at him, he came at her. He moved forward quickly, dashing to her left. He struck out hitting…air.

Sakura twirled in mid air as she jumped high to avoid the blow. Sure she could have moved to the side, but where is the fun in that?

She came down, her feet lightly hitting the ground with a controlled landing. It left a dent. A very large dent. Sakura smiled wistfully at Naruto and Kakashi.

Sasuke shrugged. _There goes her chakra,_ he thought,_ and just to show off._

This time she came at him. He wasn't expecting it. Suddenly she was behind him like a whirlwind.

"Thank you." She whispered sarcastically before hitting him across the back, shoving him to the ground face first.

He caught himself just in time. He narrowed his eyes. _Where was she now?_ He saw something, he threw a well placed kunai.

"Gotcha." He said. Until… poof! It was a log. He looked around. _Damn._ _I've lost her._

She came down in front of him. Smiled ever so sweetly and flicked him on the forehead. He went flying crashing into two rows of trees behind him.

_What the hell?_ He thought. _Is this really Sakura?_

He activated his Sharingan, he never thought he would have to for Sakura Haruno.

Yet, she was gone again and he was looking for her once more. She was done playing, the fun was over. It was time to give him back some pain.

She saw him activate his Sharingan. She grinned, this was what she had been practicing for, and he was in for a surprise.

She came at him, but his Sharingan couldn't see, couldn't copy the moves. Once again he found himself questioning what was going on.

Sakura came out. She was in the open, ten feet away from him.

"How?" He asked simply.

"I had two great teachers. Tsunade-sama, and Lee-kun."

Sasuke eyebrows went up in amusement at two things, Lee being a good teacher, and Lee-kun. That was too much. He smirked. _That must have been the extent of her power then. To learn taijutsu like this, it must have been the only thing she did. _

Sakura came at him. She was fast but now that he knew what she had worked on, he could stop her. He threw a kunai with one hidden underneath. The first one she deflected, the second drove hard into her stomach.

Sasuke hadn't expected such an impact from a kunai. She really hadn't gotten much more talented. Stronger, yes. Faster, yes. Better, no.

Sakura doubled over.

Kakashi and Naruto sniggered at Sasuke. He cocked his head at them in confusion. Sasuke looked back to Sakura. She was lying on her back, stomach exposed.

There was no mark. Not even any blood, or rip in her shirt.

She stood up. "Nice try." She said. Then she came at him.

- - -

She came at him hard, not waiting for his reaction. He was blocking her arm shattering blows and he was getting tired. He was running low on chakra from using the Sharigan. She seemed to have an endless supply.

She continued to attack. He could block these, but she wasn't using much energy. It was if she was tiring him out. She looked up at him and suddenly grinned.

And then he missed a block.

It was a 1000 times harder than the arm shattering blows that she had been throwing at him, and it hit him square in the chest.

He went flying. Eyes wide he soared through the air towards the trees, crashing a hundred feet and it would have been more if he hadn't crashed into the fifty or so trees that slowed his trajectory.

He lay in a clearing, sprawled, at his enemy's mercy, and she came.

She stood over him, then brought a kunai to his neck. Her eyes showed that she wanted to press it down harder, cutting through his neck, but she didn't. She stood up and walked away.

Naruto and Kakashi came up to him. They smirked down at him. He tried to move, it didn't work.

"Want to get help?" He growled.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other. "Sure." They said in unison.

"Oh Sakura…!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Could they be serious? She'd kill him while he was down. He struggled.

"No, I'm…"

Sakura came over carrying a murderous aura. "What do you want?"

Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other again trying to keep from laughing their heads off.

"Sasuke needs to be healed." Naruto choked out.

"Then take him to Tsunade." She growled.

Naruto spoke again. "He can't be moved."

"Then go get her."

"She's busy."

"Too bad."

"Sakura!"

Sakura glared at him. "Fine."

She knelt down beside Sasuke. She prodded his ribs. He winced.

"You have seven broken ribs, your arm, and your legs are broken as well." She said expertly. She knew her stuff. "And you have various cuts and bruises all over your body."

Sasuke nodded. "Can you fix it?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What do you take me for, an imbecile? These are minor wounds; much worse could have been inflicted."

Then she added. "And I could have healed."

"Now remove your shirt."

"Huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you think I can heal you through your shirt? Take it off."

Sasuke grunted and removed his shirt.

Sakura didn't show any sign of emotion. She would have been blushing tomato red if they were younger.

She focused her healing chakra in her hands. She went to work on the ribs; she healed six out of seven.

Then his arm and his leg, healing them both quickly.

"See. Cake." She said softly.

Sasuke put on his shirt, and stood. He winced at the pain in his chest.

"I left one rib broken." She said. He looked at her questioningly.

She stood up and walked away. She called over her shoulder. "You can heal that one on your own."

- - -

Naruto, obviously, chased after her. It was what boyfriends were for. She sighed softly as he closed in on her. She hadn't tried to avoid him, or he wouldn't have found her. He knew this.

"Sakura." He said softly. "We all want to go out to Ramen. Us as a team…you coming?"

She nodded and intertwined her fingers within his. It was nice to have these moments of peace when things had been strained between them as boyfriend and girlfriend. She walked with him to the training grounds once more.

Kakashi grinned. "You're coming!" He said giving her his famous thumbs up.

She half heartedly smiled. "Yeah, I'm coming."

The broken team walked to the shop with little chitter chatter, Sakura was zoned out. Being led by Naruto's intertwined hand to the restaurant.

- - -

They sat down. They were getting all the details about Sasuke killing both of his enemies, fulfilling half of his dream. One, to kill Itachi. That was complete, and he had killed Orochimaru in the process. Two, to revive the Uchiha clan. She almost laughed out loud at the thought of Sasuke repopulating the clan with anyone.

- - -

Sakura smiled at Naruto as he talked to Naruto. It annoyed him. She wasn't talking just sitting there smiling. And she called him Naruto-kun. NARUTO-KUN. Yes, this was an odd fact which annoyed him tremendously.

- - -

Naruto noticed the tension growing he grew worried. Tonight is going to be one hell of a dinner.

- - -

Sasuke began a conversation about something simple; she didn't remember what it was about just that he started the conversation and that's what was what started an argument.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not?" Sakura said her voice full of disbelief.

Sasuke sat their passively. "I just don't know."

"Well, think harder, dumbass." She spat.

Naruto shot a look at her. Be kinder it seemed to say, he hasn't done anything wrong, he just can't remember what day it is tomorrow.

**(Flashback: Three minutes ago.) **

"**Nice weather." Sasuke shrugged.**

**Naruto nodded. "Perfect for tomorrow."**

**Sasuke looked at him oddly.**

**Sakura raised her eyebrows. "TO-MOR-OW." She spat. "Don't you remember?"**

**Sasuke shrugged. "What's tomorrow?"**

**Naruto was about to give an explanation, but Sakura cut him off. **

"**You don't know?" She said.**

**Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know."**

"**What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?" Sakura said her voice full of disbelief.**

**Sasuke sat their passively. "I just don't know."**

"**Well, think harder, dumbass." She spat.**

**(End Of Flashback.)**

It had got them to a point in their conversation where the air was so heavy, you could cut it with scissors.

Sakura ignored Naruto.

"Think harder, Teme." She spat.

Sasuke stood up. "WHAT IS TOMORROW!?"

Sakura folded her arms across her chest. "You asshole, I can't believe you forgot, just like every year when we were little. Even Naruto remembers, EVEN KAKASHI! I used to give you a week in advance, but no. Every year my arms remained present less."

"Now do you remember?"

Sasuke nodded. "Your birthday."

- - -

The men couldn't understand why she was freaking out so badly.

He didn't remember. Whoopedy do da. But, no, Sakura was worked up and she wasn't going to let this go.

Naruto had gotten her to stop talking about it after insulting Sasuke quite a few more times, however, she was still in a huff, commenting on everything he did.

He spilled the salt.

"Nice one, baka." Sasuke just stared at her in disbelief the whole dinner.

Finally, he snapped. "Sakura, no more. Jesus Christ."

Sakura stood up. "Sasuke, I'm not your little groupie anymore, I DON'T LISTEN TO YOU! ASSHOLE!"

She stormed out the door.

Naruto followed shooting Sasuke a worried, apologetic glance.

Kakashi sat there reading his book.

- - -

Sakura sat on the bench in the park. She had her head in her hands. She was retaliating, fighting back for him leaving her…and it relieved her…but she knew it was hurting Naruto.

- - -

Naruto caught up to her. He sat down next to her. "Sakura, Sasuke, your being harsh." He said. "I know that you're angry."

"Naruto." She said cutting him off. "He left me. HE LEFT ME AND, AND I" She quieted.

"And he didn't leave me, as well?" Naruto said a little harsher than he had meant to. "He didn't leave his best friend behind also."

"Sakura, Sakura, I know how you feel. I really do."

"NO YOU DON'T, NARUTO! YOU WEREN'T IN LOVE WITH HIM?"

- - -

Sasuke came after them, but when he heard fighting, he hid behind a tree. He wasn't eavesdropping, just listening. He waited for the fight to continue, he didn't want to interrupt.

- - -

Naruto glared at her. Sakura hadn't thought this was possible.

Then he dropped his gaze. "And are you still in love with him Sakura?" He asked. "Is that why you are ripping into him every chance you get."

"No." She said. "I don't love him."

Naruto sighed relieved.

"Right now, I don't love anyone."

Naruto looked at her, all hopes dashed.

"S-Sakura."

"Naruto, I think we are better as best friends."

She turned and left him standing there, on the street, crestfallen.

- - -

**POOR NARUTO! But they had to break up. And the night before her birthday. It will sure be an interesting birthday. 0.o**


	3. Naruto's New love And Fight for the Girl

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! UNFORTUNATELY.

Talking

**Thinking**

- - - -

As soon as she was home, Sakura broke into sobs.

"Naruto" She choked out. "I'm so sorry."

She was talking to no one, yes, but she was feeling better. She dried her tears and went to work.

- - - -

Naruto stood there, just stayed there. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

"Sakura" He said, his voice barely a whisper.

- - - -

Sasuke quickly walked away after seeing the emotionally traumatizing scene.

"What do I do?" He muttered.

- - - -

Sakura paced in her room. Tomorrow would be hell and she knew it, but she had to do something. She wouldn't give in to either of them. She wouldn't back down…

- - - -

THE NEXT DAY

- - - -

Sakura walked down to the training grounds three hours before she was expected. She threw kunai at the trees, the power of them forcing them into the bark, even though they were lightly tossed.

Eventually her throws got harder. Her emotions rose, her anger rising. She stopped breathless when a tree splintered in half.

Kakashi whistled behind her. "That's some strength you got there." He said softly.

Sakura cursed under her breath, the one time he was early her emotions were on a rampage.

"Your point?" She spat.

"I didn't have one, and don't take your anger out of me. I am not one of the guys who are the cause of your problems." He said calmly.

Sakura looked away. She didn't know what to do. He was right and she knew it, but Kakashi? No, he couldn't help her.

"Hn." She said taking Sasuke's trademark line.

She sat down on the grass.

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the field. Naruto refused to look her. It broke her already fragile heart, but she deserved it. Sasuke regarded her with his usual manner, as if she was still the little girl who worshipped him.

Kakashi looked up from Icha Icha Paradise. "Well hello." He said warmly.

"Hey." Naruto said glumly. Kakashi raised his eyebrows, no one had ever seen Naruto this, well, non-excited.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Kakashi sighed. It was going to be a long day.

- - - -

Sakura looked at the sky thinking about how this was a terrible birthday. She scowled at seemingly nothing. They hadn't remembered her birthday, but that was to be expected. Sasuke was Sasuke and Naruto was in severe emotional trauma. Kakashi, yeah that wasn't going to happen.

She looked away from the sky and looked at the boys. She gathered her confidence and walked over.

"Let's train." She said simply, her voice full of emotion.

Naruto and Sasuke looked up surprised. Both of them knew to protect her when she was like this, both of them realized, though, that they didn't know how anymore.

They looked away in unison.

Sakura closed her eyes, and then opened them slowly.

"Fine." She said softly, and then walked away.

- - - -

She didn't look back. "Screw this!" She shouted to the heavens. Some odd people walking at this time gave her odd looks. She shrugged.

She walked anger coming off her in waves.

"**We aren't, we aren't meant to be. I love him, and did love him as a lover during our relationship, but I can't love him anymore."** She thought.

"**You mean you can't love him anymore…"** Inner Sakura said. **"…now that Sasuke's back."**

- - - -

Sasuke frowned. Naruto was back to himself, cheerful. Well he was back to himself almost all the way, he was a bit calmer.

Naruto had taken off for some alone training. Sasuke threw shruikien at a log repeatedly. 99 times out of 100 he hit it. Itachi had hit is 100 out of 100.

He practiced more.

- - -

Naruto frowned; it was an odd expression for his face. He glanced around no one seemed to be here. He began tossing shruikien and kunai. Not much, but it was target practice.

He soon got hot and taking off his jumpsuit he exposed his black tee shirt.

"Damn." He said to no one in particular. Realizing he was hotter than before. "Black attracts the sun."

He stripped off his shirt. Then something unusual happened. He heard a gasp, and someone falling to the ground.

- - -

Sakura sat on a bench, but it wasn't just a bench to her. It was where he had left her. She sighed.

It was hard to sit there, but she forced herself with every particle of her being. She had some things to work out, and here was a great place for it.

- - -

Naruto raised his eyebrows. He walked slowly over to the noise. There was an unconscious Hinata Hyuuga.

His eyebrows shot up higher. Had she been watching him? It was an odd place to train so that was his conclusion. But for what?

"Aha!" He said aloud. "Kiba sent her to spy on how far ahead I am getting on him." He grinned. "That dog."

He picked Hinata up and brought her to the clearing.

She stirred once, but upon waking in Naruto's arms…fainted again.

- - -

Sasuke left. He grew tired of shruikien. He headed to the place he resided, never to be called home again, the site of the murder. The Uchiha home.

He threw his bags on the ground. It had been a long day.

Then it hit him. Sakura's birthday.

- - -

"**No."** Thought Sakura. **"It can't be."**

"**But it is!"** Countered her inner.

"**Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!"** She screamed privately in her head. **"Your wrong, what you said earlier is wrong. I don't love Sasuke Uchiha."**

- - -

Sasuke ran out of his house. Sakura was going to kill him, she already hated his guts. He ran to Ino's flower shop. He burst in.

Chouji and Ino were in the middle of a kiss. They pulled apart as the last Uchiha burst in. "Uh, Sasuke?" Ino said.

"Ino, I need flowers, its Sakura's birthday." He said quickly.

Ino nodded, eyebrows raised suggestively. Sasuke scowled.

Ino shifted through tons and tons of flowers. "Aha!" She said pulling out a bouquet of roses.

Sasuke scowled harder. "Isn't that a bit cliché? And plus, it's her birthday. I am not asking her to marry me."

Ino nodded and grabbed a new bouquet. It was beautiful. Lilies, roses, hydrangeas and most beautiful of all Sakura's.

- - -

Naruto waited for the porcelain doll like girl to wake up. When she finally did, she blushed her head off.

She was in Naruto's arms, and he was SHIRTLESS!

She almost died.

"Uh, Naruto-kun, Hi. Uh, Uh." She said softly.

Naruto beamed. "HI HINATA!" He said. "So what were you doing when you went unconscious?"

"Uh, Uh." She said.

"Did Kiba put you up to this?"

"Huh? No!"

"Then what."

"I just wanted, uh, to, uh, ta-talk, umm, to, uh, you." She said blushing more if it was possible. Naruto beamed more if that was possible as well.

"About what?"

At that point the Hyuuga girl fainted, again.

- - -

Sasuke hurried out of the store with his flowers.

"**Now,"** He thought. **"Where to find her?"**

He looked everywhere, the last place he expected, though, was where she was.

He never expected to find her on the bench where he had caused her such pain.

Sakura looked up as he stepped up. "What do you want?" She said irritably.

He held out the flowers. "For your birthday." He grunted.

Sakura looked away. "You didn't have to."

"You would have kicked," Sakura looked at him with a death glare. "I mean, I wanted to." He rolled his eyes.

Sakura walked forward, and took them. "Thanks."

Sasuke nodded. "Whatever."

Sakura's head snapped up. "God, do you have to be such a bastard?"

She stormed off.

Sasuke stood there. What the hell?

- - -

Naruto waited again, this time laying her in the grass.

She opened her eyes.

"Hinata?" He asked tentatively.

Hinata nodded.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

She mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" He asked the beautiful, fragile girl he had never noticed.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO TO RAMEN!" She spit out suddenly, Naruto fell over.

He smiled sheepishly at her. She gave him a hesitant smile, it was the most beautiful thing he could ever remember seeing.

"Sure." He said softly.

- - -

Sasuke was dumb struck. God she was temperamental. He sighed. He felt bad.

He didn't understand. What was happening to him.

It was as intense as when he wanted to kill Itachi, but it was so, so…he didn't know.

Unless…

- - -

Sakura walked away and immediately felt bad. She sighed. He got them for her so she wouldn't punch him she told herself over and over again.

And she believed it.

- - -

Naruto held Hinata's hand shyly as they walked for ramen. Some people wolf whistled at the new couple as they walked past.

Neji saw them and raised his pale eyebrows. **"Hinata…and Naruto?"**

Then he was pulled away from his thoughts as Tenten pulled him away.

- - -

Sakura was deep in thought as she walked along, she didn't realize until it was too late…that Kiba was right in front of her.

She crashed into him.

"Damn, Haruno, I know I'm hot, but give me a warning next time." He grinned wolfishly. And even though she scowled, she had to agree. Since he had lost his coat, damn.

Kiba grabbed her hand. "Next time, just ask." He pulled her close. "Kay?"

Sasuke walked down the path just then. He saw Sakura and for some reason. His heart dropped through the floor.

- - -

Sakura pulled away, giggling slightly. She hit him slightly, playfully. "Kiba."

Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. Sakura turned and saw him. Her jaw dropped slightly. She snapped it shut quickly.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Kiba called. "Since Sakura's father isn't here at the moment, and you're her teammate I am asking you in his place. Can I take Sakura out?"

Sasuke growled softly. They didn't here him. "Hn."

Kiba grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

Sasuke looked at him. "No, it's a no. You can't."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Its not your decision. He was kidding." She snapped.

Kiba stood back for a moment.

"You can't go out with the wolf."

"Damn you, its my life."

"Too bad."

"Get out of here Sasuke. ITS MY CHOICE!" She screamed. "Come on Kiba." She grabbed his hand and led him away.

Sasuke stood there scowling.

- - -

Hinata and Naruto were chatting, both blushing.

Sakura and Kiba came in.

"Oi! Sakura!" Naruto called. "You and Dog boy? Got over me quickly." He teased.

Sakura blushed. "Your one to talk." She said raising her eyebrows suggestively at Hinata. She blushed worse than Sakura.

Kiba laughed. "Hinata's been in love with that baka for years. He's just too stupid to notice."

Sakura nodded, even Hinata nodded. Naruto stuck out his tongue at them all. They laughed. All was good.

Until Sasuke came.

"Dog breath, stay away from her." He growled.

Kiba growled back. "Her choice, man. You heard her."

Sakura glared at him. "Why do you care?"

Sasuke looked at her. "I'm your teammate."

"Oh, that's a great reason." She said sarcastically.

Sasuke shook his head. "Its reason enough."

Sakura looked away. "You aren't who I look to anymore Sasuke. I don't follow you like a little fangirl anymore. Get a life, if you wanted me you should have got me then."

Sasuke shook his head harder. "That's not-"

"JUST SHUT UP, SASUKE!"

The audience was shocked.

"Come on, Kiba." She said softly. "I don't want to be in his presence."

Kiba nodded and they moved away.

Naruto looked him in the eyes. "Nice one, Teme."

Hinata blushed. "Her love is gone."

They walked out.

Sasuke stood there. Alone. More alone than he had ever, ever felt.

- - -

Sakura walked with Kiba, it was fun, but the air was tense. He dropped her off at home.

"Its been fun."

She nodded. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

- - -

Naruto gave Hinata a quick kiss before letting her go.

She grinned ear to ear.

"Naruto-kun." She said softly.

"Hinata-chan." He said grinning.

- - -

Sasuke stood there for awhile, this was the second time he felt like he had been punched in the face. Sakura hated him. She hated his guts.

And he wanted, no had, to win her back.

- - -

Eh? Eh? Sasuke finally realized it. The dumbass. Now, comes the fun.


	4. Some Unplanned Things

A/N. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a 1000 years. I am totally more devoted to fanfiction now. I am going to finish all my pieces even if it kills me!

Don't own Naruto. Obviously and Unfortunately.

- - -

Sasuke paced. It wasn't his fault that he hadn't realized that he didn't want her with anyone else until now. His emotions had kind of been in a bunch from the whole killing his brother thing.

So, she hated his guts. How could he change that? I mean he knew very well that he was handsome. Kiba was too unfortunately, so that wasn't how he could win her back. He also realized that she wasn't very interested in love, but the person behind the face.

He needed an expert someone who knew what they were doing...

- - -

Sakura closed her eyes. She walked quickly towards Tsunade's office. She had called for her to come immediately and Sakura knew better than to walk slowly when responding to a call like that.

She burst in. "Tsunade-shishou?"

Tsunade looked up from her desk. "Sakura? You're finally here?" She slammed her fist on the desk leaving another imprint on her desk.

Sakura looked at the empty Sake bottle on the desk.** Oh great**. She thought. Sakura inwardly cursed.

"Now, I-I think that you should watch that U-Uchiha-ha boy. I think he's trouble. He was a traitor, killed his brother and came back? SEEMS SUSPICOUS!" Tsunade babbled.

Sakura nodded. "You want me to keep an eye on him until you determine that he is, well, trustworthy."

Tsunade smiled. "Smart girl, smart girl. You figured out my plans."

Sakura grimaced. "There is just one problem..."

"THERE IS NO PROBLEM! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" Tsunade bellowed. "I am sending you, him and Inuzaka on a mission."

Sakura visibly paled. "Understood."

"Then you will find them and tell them you will be leaving tomorrow. Dismissed."

Sakura nodded and walked towards the door. "Oh but Tsunade-shishou?"

"Hai?"

"What's the mission?"

- - -

And that was how Sasuke ended up in front of Sai's house.

He cursed. **I don't even know this man,** he thought, **Let alone ask him for relati-er friendship advice.**

Sasuke knocked on the door. Sai answered the door, a fake smile on his face. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Sai...I need help."

- - -

Naruto sat in his room debating with himself. He wanted to ask Hinata out, but that would mean going to the Hyuuga manor. He didn't know if he could face her father. He was almost positive he could go to the ends of the earth for Hinata. He just was...worried.

He plucked up the courage and ran out the door before it could falter.

- - -

Sakura had gotten the briefing on the mission and went off in search of Kiba and Sasuke. She saw Lee. "Oi! Lee-kun!"

Lee spun around. "SAKURA! MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM! CAN I HELP YOU?"

"Yeah. Have you seen Kiba?"

Lee nodded vigorously. "HE WENT IN THE DIRECTION OF MISS YAMANAKA'S FLOWER SHOP!"

Sakura winced at the shouting. "Thanks." She ran off towards the flower shop. She opened the door and the little bell tinkled.

"Yo, forehead!" Ino called.

Sakura smiled. "Hey, pig."

"What brings you here?"

"Looking for Kiba. You seen him?"

"No, she hasn't, but I have." A wolfish voice called from behind the stacks of plants.

Sakura peeked behind to see Kiba. "Oi, Kiba."

"Hey, Sakura. What did you need?"

Sakura smiled. "I need to tell you that Tsunade-shishou sent us on a mission."

"Oh? Just the two of us?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sakura chuckled. "Unfortunately, no."

"Unfortunately?" He laughed. "Well, who is the other person."

Sakura paled. "Well, you see..."

"It's Sasuke isn't it."

Sakura nodded. "My life..." She shook her head.

Kiba laughed. "It won't be that bad. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, crack of dawn."

"Got it. You find Uchiha to tell him yet?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not yet. I will though."

"Want me to tell him?"

"No, I can. Thanks, Kiba."

"No problem. See you tomorrow." He said, walking out of the building.

"Yeah..." She called out to him.

Ino looked at Sakura. She lifted her eyebrows. "Kiba?"

- - -

Naruto made it to the Hyuuga manor and waited outside the door. He knew he should knock, but he just couldn't. He mentally listed the pros and cons of doing this, then took a deep breath in. Being with Hinata was with the pain. He lifted his hand to knock on the door as the door opened.

He came face to face with a very surprised Neji Hyuuga.

"Neji!" Naruto said. He scratched his head self-consciously. "What are you doing here?"

Neji looked at him strangely. "I live here."

"Ah, right. Forgot about that."

"What brings you here, Naruto?"

Naruto's face turned beat red. "Uh...Uh... I came to see..."

"N-Naruto-kun!" A voice called. Hinata emerged from behind the wall. She nodded to her cousin. "Neji-nii-san."

"Hey, Hinata-chan." Naruto said sheepishly.

Neji smirked. She was why he was here. "Well, I will leave the new couple alone." He stepped out of the way enjoying the way the two's faces turned beat red. As he walked out of ear shot he heard Naruto say. "I just wondered if you wanted to go out again..."

- - -

Sasuke sat in Sai's living room. "So, what is it you need, Sasuke-kun?" Sai asked.

"I know that you are an expert on people with all those books you read. And its just...theres someone..."

"Sakura." Sai said flatly.

Sasuke looked up surprised. "How did you know?"

"The way you look at her, the way your palms sweat when you see her, the way that your heart races, thats how I know."

"Wait a second, Sakura is my friend! And you pay attention to my heartbeat?"

"Please don't lie to me. I know you love her."

"Hn."

"Admit it, Sasuke-kun. You want to get her back from 'dog-breath'."

"Hn."

"You might as well admit it. If I am this expert as you said I am, then I pick up on these things. And I have picked up on 'these things'.

"Hn. Your...right."

- - -

Sakura set off in search of the last Uchiha. She scoured the streets of Konoha asking everyone she came into contact with earning some odd glances.

She was about to give up when she saw Naruto.

"Naruto-k, Naruto!" She called. She saw he was walking with Hinata.

"Sakura-chan!" He called. "What is it?"

"Hello, Hinata-san." She said, smiling warmly. "Have you seen Sasuke-teme, Naruto?"

"Hello, Sakura-san." Hinata said softly.

"Yes, He went over to Sai's house."

"Sai's house? Why the hell would he do that?"

"How am I supposed to know what that teme does?"

"I don't know, Naruto, you are his best friend." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well, I best go find the teme. See later, Hinata. Naruto."

- - -

Sasuke was briefed on the various ways to make a girl fall for him. He tried to cram all the social dos and and don'ts. He nodded at the end of it all. "I think I have it all, Sai."

Sai nodded. "You have learned well, you will do well." He said cryptically.

Sasuke nodded. "Right. Well...arigato."

Sai nodded again. "No problem."

Sasuke got up and walked out. He was walking the streets, not paying attention, when he crashed into a very surprised Sakura.

"Sakura?" He said.

"Sasuke." She said coldly.

He tensed up. "Umm, sorry I didn't mean to crash into you...I got...lost" he winced. "in your eyes."

Sakura's eyes widened, then narrowed. "What the hell is this? Some joke?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Well, anyways, I came here to tell you that you, Kiba and I are going on a mission tomorrow. Be there at the crack of dawn."

"You and Kiba?" Sasuke echoed.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, no problem at all." He said, then muttered. "As long as I am with you."

"What was that Uchiha?"

"I said, as long as I am..."

"...with you."

Sakura took a step back. "I don't know what is going on with you, but you need to figure it out before tomorrow." She started to move away.

"Wait, Sakura!" She turned around and he grabbed her arm.

He pulled her towards him, just like Sai had instructed. Sakura looked shocked, but her eyes closed as he moved in and pressed his lips up against hers.

- - -

OH LA LA! Sasuke-kun...hehe. Sorry for the OCness. This is how I think Sasuke would be like in love. I think its kawaii. Oh and the lost in your eyes thing? Priceless. Lol.

'til next time. And sorry 'bout the wait.

Msjezzi-bella.


	5. Confusing Thoughts

She jerked away as soon as she figured out what was happening. She blushed and shook her head. "I-I need to go." She ran away down the street.

She stumbled over to the nearest bench and sat down. She shook her head to clear the thoughts of romance in her head.

**This is Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about**, she thought,** he doesn't have a romantic bone inn his body. Plus, what was he thinking? If this is some joke he and Naruto are playing on me…I will kill them.**

She got up and noticed that the bench she was sitting on was the one he had left her on all those years ago. **My life has changed so much since then, since I gave up on him. **

- - -

Sasuke held his head in his hands. What was he thinking? Kissing her like that? Damn that Sai, he probably knew what he was doing to ruin his life and watched out his window chuckling evilly.

**No,** Sasuke thought,** he didn't. Why would Sai want to ruin my life?**

He closed his eyes and tried to come up with a good reason, but could not.

However, now Sakura probably hated him more than she had before. He sighed, got up and started the long trek to the Uchiha manor with only his thoughts to accompany him.

- - -

Kiba meanwhile, remained oblivious to the Love Triangle swirling around him.

What he didn't remain oblivious to though was the fact that his teammate, whom he was very protective of, was dating the village's biggest baka.

"Hinata?" Kiba called, as he saw her walking with Naruto down the road.

"Uh, K-Kiba-kun? What is it?"

"Hinata what are you doing with him?" He jerked his thumb towards Naruto. Naruto began to speak indignantly, but Kiba cut him off. "Naruto? Really? I thought you had better taste!"

Hinata shook her head. "I-I"

"No, Hinata, he's an idiot. He defeated me in the Chuunin exams by farting, and he has the kyuu-"

"Kiba, you will not insult him for one more second." Hinata said suddenly, her voice filled with confidence. "I love him and I have always loved him. You are not my father, you will not tell me whom I shall love. Not even my father shall tell me whom I will marry. Naruto may have the Kyuubi inside of him, but what does that matter to me? I will just have to become stronger so when he goes into his demon form I can control it."

"You will not insult him again. Do you understand?"

Kiba chuckled softly. "You really do love him, don't you, Hina-chan?"

Hinata nodded and looked at Naruto. They both blushed and Naruto took her hand in his.

"Then I give my blessing!" Kiba shouted. "Even though he is a baka!"

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "We didn't want your-"

"It's ok, Naruto-kun. It just means he has finally accepted you."

- - -

Sakura stared at the piece of paper Tsunade had given her earlier in the day. It was an easy mission, just one that would take a long time to do. A village near the border, about three days travel, had been attacked by thieves and burnt to the ground. It was their mission to help rebuild the town and protect from any other bandits in the area. Sakura shook her head, she shouldn't be doing this, and she was at ANBU level. Tsunade had restrained from giving her a higher title to protect her, Sakura resented it, but Tsunade did it for her own good.

Sakura set down the little sheet of paper and slipped into bed. She was startled to see a figure at her window.

"Sakura?" It said. "Are you awake?"

Sakura sweat dropped as she saw the person was Kiba.

"Kiba, what the hell are you doing at my window?"

Kiba shook his head sheepishly, and then grinned. "I wanted to ask you something." He said. "What do you think of Hinata and Naruto?"

"You came all the way to my window in the middle of the night to ask me what I though of Hinata and Naruto?"

"Yeah."

She threw a shoe at him, and said, "Get out of here."

"Alright, that's not the real reason I came."

"Then why did you come?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Seriously, why did you come?"

"That's the real reason! And to ask if I could borrow a stick of butter."

Sakura laughed. "Alright, I do. Come in, but use the door please. I need to change."

"It's ok," he said grinning wolfishly, "You don't need to."

Sakura shook her head as he disappeared from view and she got out of bed. She was wearing a tank top and some shorts. She shrugged and walked down stairs.

Kiba dropped what he was holding as she walked in. Sakura threw him a quizzical glance. He blushed.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to the fridge. She handed him the butter and said, "Now get out. I need beauty sleep."

"I think your beautiful already." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I need sleep for our mission." She faked being indifferent about his comment, but was pleased by it.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Saku-chan."

He breath caught as he stepped out the door. **Saku-chan?** She thought.

- - -

When she woke up in the morning she went through her usual ritual. She got up, showered, blow dried her hair and went downstairs to eat. She came back up and began packing.

She didn't know how long she would be there so she grabbed her big bag.

She shoved in different, various things. She had many things necessary for medicine and others just for her.

She pulled on her outfit and adjusted in the mirror. She winked at herself then laughed. But her smile faded as she remembered with dread what she was about to do.

She was about to go on a mission with both Kiba and Sasuke.

One had kissed her, one had called her beautiful, and she didn't know what to think anymore.

She finished getting ready with panic lingering on the edge of her thoughts. She grabbed her bag and headed out.

- - -

They met and Sakura looked back and forth between the two boys. She didn't know whom to say hi to first. She knew that when she did it would say something she contemplated it for a moment and then said.

"Hey."

Sasuke nodded. Kiba grinned, "Hey, Saku-chan."

Sasuke visibly stiffened. "Saku…chan?

"Yeah? Got a problem with it, Uchiha?" Kiba grinned mischievously.

"Well, boys!" Sakura said, cutting in expertly. "Shall we go?"

Sasuke nodded. "Let's go."

Sakura stepped out of the gates and cursed her life.

- - -

Why did this happen to her? The boys were glaring daggers at each other it was Naruto and Sasuke all over again. A rivalry except this time it seemed to be over…her. She had been in love many times, and received quite a few times as well.

Naruto used to be in love with her, now they were just friends.

Sai had used her as his first love, but only used things out of books.

Then there had been Gaara, she used to have a crush on him, she smiled at the thought. Gaara was great, but she had noticed very soon that he only had eyes for another girl.

And, obviously, for the longest time there had been Sasuke. Oh how he had made her heart throb. She closed her eyes and remembered. He was her reason for existence. She smiled sheepishly. He was the only thing she used to get up for. When he left her heart shattered into a 1000 pieces. He had bigger things though, Itachi and Orochimaru had called to him and she wasn't important.

However, she healed and she had become strong. Stronger than her master, some said. She didn't believe it, but that's what they said. Now, she could live without him. She would live without him.

It was time for her to show her strength.

- - -

"All right, boys." She said, as night began to fall. "It was a very long awkward day, but I think we all agree we can stop for the night."

Sasuke nodded. "Hn."

Kiba grinned. "Alright, captain. You are the leader of this mission. What are your commands?"

She scowled at him. "Kiba, you can gather firewood. Sasuke and I will set up camp."

He nodded and whisked off. "Come on, Akamaru." He raced into the forest and Sakura and Sasuke were alone.

She coughed self-consciously. "Well, can you set up a pit for the fire? I will set up the tent."

"Hn."

She shook her head, annoyed, and began to pull the tent out of the bag.

After about ten minutes and more than one curse word, she gave up and threw it on the ground.

"Damn it all! I know how to sew up organs internally with chakra and I can't set up a tent."

Sasuke made a hacking noise.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, incredulous.

"It was a laugh." He said, raising his eyebrows.

Sakura snorted derisively. "Nice laugh, Uchiha."

He looked away with a scowl on his face. She picked up the tent and began working, and cursing, again.

He came up beside her and put his hands around her on hers moving together they put up the tent. Sakura was blushing when they finished.

"Thanks." She said.

"Hn."

She climbed in the tent and set up the sleeping bags and their packs off to the side. **Sasuke and Kiba on the outsides,** she thought, **and I can be in the middle. **

She heard barking as Kiba re-entered. "Oi! Saku-chan! I got a bunch of firewood."

Sakura came out. She had let her hair down and put on her night ninja wear. It was more comfortable.

Kiba dropped some of the firewood and Sasuke who was bringing two logs over dropped one on his foot. He cursed, and Kiba snorted with laughter. Sakura looked at her outfit. She had replaced her skirt with plain black shorts, and a shirt that came up around her neck with a zipper down it. On her feet were a pair of ninja sandals instead of her usual boots. She had her hair hanging around her face, and her headband on her stomach.

"Looking hot, Haruno." Kiba said. Her face turned as red as a tomato, Kiba noticed with satisfaction.

She glared at the dog boy who was lighting their fire. Sasuke had placed two logs on either side of the fire, and Sakura saw where that was going to lead.

Sure enough, the boys sat on either side of the fire. They looked at her to see where she was going to sit.

She plopped on the ground in-between them and grinned. "Well, what are we having for dinner?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hot dogs." (A/N: Do they have hot dogs in Naruto? O.o I don't know, but I couldn't think of anything else.)

Sakura nodded happily. "I love hot dogs."

"I love you." Kiba said, mischievously. Sakura blushed and Sasuke stood up, grabbed his hot dog and went towards the tent.

"I'm going to bed." He announced.

Sakura nodded, absentmindedly. "Alright, we all should. We have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow."

She wolfed down her hot dog and slipped into the tent, Kiba and Akamaru at her heels.

Sakura stepped into her sleeping bag between the two men. She sighed softly and ran a hand through her hair. The guys quickly fell asleep, but Sakura stayed up thinking.

Thinking mostly about how she was going to get the two heavy boys and the dog off of her, because they were stretched out on her.

- - -

The nest day they awoke at the crack of dawn for more traveling. They stopped half way because they came upon a slow moving lake.

"This is as good as any place to bathe." She shrugged.

Kiba and Sasuke nodded, groggy from the lack of sleep. Sakura rolled her eyes. **They got no sleep,** she thought, **but they were the ones they were snoring in my ear all night.**

"Snap to it. You people think you're tired? I had to deal with you hanging all over me and snoring in my ear all night."

The two ninja snapped awake and headed off in the direction of the stream. She sat on a stump and pulled out the mission scroll again.

"Tomirya?" She muttered to herself. "Never heard of it."

The village apparently had been attacked with the biggest blow a month ago, but only just had raised enough money. There had been other attacks on the weak village, but they had finally saved up enough to ask for Konoha's help.

She was stirred from her thoughts as Kiba came dripping through the forest. "Done." He said.

"Is Sasuke done?"

"Yeah, I think so. He was getting out as I left."

"Ok, thanks Kiba." She mumbled. "Be ready to leave when I am done."

He nodded and she walked over to the stream. She began taking off her shirt when she heard a cough.

"Uh, Sakura?" A voice called.

Sakura jumped in surprise and spun around to see Sasuke still in the water. She blushed and spun around yet again when she realized that her teammate, well, was still bathing.

"Sakura." He said.

She stuttered. "K-kiba said…you were done."

"I would be by now, its just…" he muttered something else.

"What?" She said, confidence getting back to its normal place.

"Its just he stole my clothes." He said.

Sakura started to laugh.

"Not funny." He said, grumpily.

"It-its just, I don't know, very funny that you're in this situation." She said through spasms of laughter.

"Will you just go get me some clothes?"

She nodded and ran towards their camp. "Kiba?" She called.

"What?" He said, hanging from the tree above her.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the wolf boy. "Where is Sasuke's clothes?"

Kiba began to laugh. "I don't know. Why don't you ask Akamaru?"

"Very mature, Kiba." She said, glaring him down.

Kiba just laughed harder. "You'll just have to bring him some new ones."

Sakura stormed away to his pack. She pulled out a few things and ran back to Sasuke. "I got you, uh, shirt, some pants, and socks. I also grabbed an extra headband. You can find your other one in a second."

She heard him treading water then he coughed. "Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get me…some boxers?"

Sakura spun around and instantly regretted it. She whipped back around. She felt her face, for the third time in two days, was beat red. "Yeah. Be right back." She raced back to camp and shuffled through his pack again.

"Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"I forgot something of Sasuke's." Sakura mumbled. Kiba broke into hysterical laughter as he realized what she had grabbed.

He appeared behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder. He whispered in her ear jokingly. "If you want to see those, come to me."

She immediately stiffened. "Kiba!" She said, standing up.

"Ah, Saku-chan, I'm just kidding around. Don't be so uptight."

"I'm not uptight."

"Uh, yeah, you are."

Sakura shook her head, indignantly. "I have to get this back to Sasuke." She waved the boxers in his face. "Be good while I'm gone."

Kiba laughed as she disappeared into the forest. She got to the stream and put the boxers on Sasuke's clothes. She smiled softly. "You know, Sasuke, this reminds me of when you stole Naruto's clothes on that mission when we were younger. He had you get his boxers, of course, but I can remember laughing about it with Kakashi."

"We're different now, you know, all of us. You accomplished your goals, and can get your own life now. Naruto is next in line for Hokage even though Master won't admit it. As for me, I-"

"Your so much stronger, Sakura." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura sensed his presence behind her. He was fully changed when she finally turned to look.

"Thanks, Sasuke." She smiled up at the Uchiha. She gave him a quick once over. He was wet his hair dripping on his well-sculptured face and her mouth went dry. "W-well you need to leave. I need to bathe now, you know!"

He nodded, and walked towards their packs. She sighed as she slid to the ground.

- - -

When they finally stopped for the night, it certainly wasn't as much of a production as it had been the first day. They all did their jobs. However, when Kiba came back things were tense. She could physically sense that Kiba and Sasuke were thinking, but Kiba spoke first.

"Saku-chan, come here." He said.

She lifted an eyebrow and walked over. "Nani?"

"Can I talk to you, over there?"

She leaned her head slightly to the side, puzzled but walked over with him into the forest.

"Sakura," he said when they were alone. "I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Are you falling for Sasuke all over again?"

"NANI?"

"I mean, you have just been looking at him a lot and…" He looked at his hands and anxiously petted Akamaru.

Sakura looked at this Kiba. It was not the Kiba she knew. The Kiba she knew was confident and sure of himself. She smiled.

"Don't worry, Kiba. Sasuke is still a teme."

Kiba nodded. "I just wanted to remind you, I'm still here too." And he took her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips met and she felt her knees belt, similar to Sasuke's kiss. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke standing at the edge of the field. Kiba pulled away.

"Hah. Stole her first kiss." Kiba mocked.

"Already stole it." Sasuke growled.

Sakura, horrified, felt tears form. "Is that…Is that what this is to you?" She demanded, and the two boys turned to her. "Is this some twisted game? See who can get Sakura in bed first?"

"No! Saku-chan, I-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" She screamed, tears running down her face. She stormed away and out of the corner of her eyes she saw them coming after her.

She was a ninja, but there was one ninja rule that always escaped her.

She always let her feelings show.

- - -

Oh, my poor, poor Saku-chan. Love has turned on her. And bad, bad Kiba-kun and Sasuke-kun. We will see where this leads us.

I am excited for more.

Review please.

'til next time.

msjezzi-bela


	6. The Start of A Plan

"Dammit." Sakura cursed as she ran through the forest, not watching where she was going. She quickly wiped tears from her face and came to a stop. She sat on a fallen log. She wasn't crying anymore, she was decided. "Whatever."

She spoke softly to herself, figuring out a plan...to make Kiba and Sasuke regret they had every fallen in love with the pink haired beauty.

|&||&||&|

Kiba and Sasuke only sat for a moment before turning.

"This is your fault, you know." Kiba shouted.

"My fault?" Sasuke said icily.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, its your fault. If you hadn't screwed her over, broke her heart, and then decide you wanted her there would have no problem."

"Well there is a problem." Sasuke growled.

Kiba snorted. "You know it's going to be me she ends up with."

Sasuke snarled. "Oh you know this for a fact do you?"

"Yes. I do. You broke her heart, girls don't get over that."

"They do with help."

"And you think you can mend the heart you broke?"

Sasuke nodded mutely.

"I don't think so." Kiba said.

|&||&||&|

Sakura stood up. "Then its set."

"What's set, gorgeous?"

Sakura spun around to see a group of bandits. She cocked her head slightly to the left, a smile played on her lips.

"Oh no! Bandits!" She said, cracking her knuckles. "How will I defend myself?"

The bandits chuckled. "You won't sweetheart, we've needed a plaything. Our last girl is getting old."

They threw a pretty young girl down on the ground in front of them. She was covered in dirt and cuts. Sakura looked up at the men, her emerald eyes frozen in shock.

"You see, honey? This is you, or will be you when you get captured."

Sakura pulled out a kunai. "You caught me in a bad mood, you know."

The bandits laughed again. "Theres six of us and one of you. I don't think you can take us with one knife. You will be mine."

He took a step forward and Sakura dropped her kunai.

The bandit stared at it. "Giving in?"

Sakura felt her face contort with rage. The man shrunk back. "No, I just thought I would fight with my fists."

|&||&||&|

Sasuke and Kiba sat at the camp waiting for their female teammate to come back to the group. "Where is she?" Kiba hissed.

"I wouldn't come back to you either." Sasuke stated.

Kiba glared at him. "Whatever you say, asshole."

Sasuke stood. "Should we go look for her?"

"She's a perfectly capable kunoichi."

"I know that, but these woods are filled with bandits."

"Bandits? Against Sakura?" Kiba laughed. "You really don't know her strength, do you?"

"I know she's very strong." Sasuke said without emotion.

"Then you should know she can handle any amount of bandits."

Sasuke started walking out of the camp. "She can, I don't want her to have to."

|&||&||&|

Sakura ran at the man and he pulled out a knife. "Don't make me cut your pretty face." He teased.

Sakura ignored him and spun around him to the bandits behind him. She drove her fist into one of the bandits and sent him spiraling backwards. The rest fumbled for their weapons. She disarmed another one and pulled a kunai from her pocket. She slashed his stomach and spun to catch the knife of another on her kunai.

She sprung back and threw multiple shruikien at the man. He deflected two but one stuck him in the chest. He collapsed.

The leader pulled out a large sword. "Can your little kunai defend this?"

Sakura smiled. "Not yet. Your last."

She ran at the last two underlings. She hissed and swung her leg around for a kick to the head. He slammed into a tree and fell unconscious. The other guy cowered in fear, she realized he was just a young boy. Her eyes widened and she moved to be behind him. She knocked him out with a precise blow to the neck.

She said as she turned to the leader. "Your turn."

He hissed, she just smirked. "Will you run?"

He turned and looked for an escape route. She spoke again and moved to punch him. "I put up a pretty good chase."

She slammed into him and he crashed backwards. He got up slowly.

"Please. We didn't mean anything."

Sakura let out a little laughter. "TELL HER YOU DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" She pointed to the girl.

She came at him again and crashed her elbow into the center of his chest. He gasped and spun to hit near the same tree one of his comrades had before.

Sakura turned away as she heard the force of the blow crack his neck. She hadn't meant to him, but that wasn't a problem with her.

"Sakura?" She heard a call.

She whipped around to see Sasuke walking into the clearing. She saw his swift look around. "Bandits." He stated.

"Yes, bandits." Sakura agreed. She walked over to the girl and bent down next to her. She cowered. Sakura smiled softly. "I won't hurt you, and i'm sorry you had to see this."

The girl nodded. Sakura continued. "My name is Haruno Sakura. You may call me Sakura, if you want. What's your name?"

"Orimani Miki, Sakura-sama." She said quietly.

Sakura burst out laughing and Miki jerked away. "Sakura-sama? That's what they call me at the hospital."

Miki's eyes were downcast. "Hospital?"

"At Konoha. Perhaps you have heard of it?"

Miki's eyes lit up and she looked up hopefully. "I live in Konoha."

"Then how...?" Sakura gestured to the bandits.

Miki shuddered. She shook her head.

"If its painful, you don't need to share."

"No. I will." She said, and continued quietly. "It's not a very long story. I was gathering herbs with my mother when they found us. They took both of us."

Sakura nodded. "Continue."

"My mother didn't last as long as I did. They made me clean and cook, but my mother was...they used her for..." Miki burst into tears.

"I understand."

"Thats what I was going to become, until you found us. They hadn't done anything to me...yet."

Sakura smiled. "It's ok now. You have us now. I will not let anyone hurt you."

Miki smiled sweetly. She looked at Sasuke and her breath caught. "What a beautiful man." She whispered.

"Yes, he is. I would watch out for my companions though." She chuckled darkly and Miki's eyes questioned. "They tend to be asses."

Miki nodded understandingly. Kiba chose that moment to enter the clearing. "What the hell happened here?"

"Bandits." Sasuke said.

Kiba nodded. "And where is Sakura?"

Sakura stood up. "Here."

Kiba's eyes flashed to her and that she had no wounds. He nodded. Kiba walked over and checked each bandit. "Want me to tie them up?"

Sakura nodded. Her eyes were on the young boy, though. "Except that one." She gestured towards the young boy. Kiba looked at the boy and nodded.

Sakura walked over, she touched his neck lightly and the boy stirred. His eyes opened slowly and he blinked. "Is this heaven?"

Sakura smiled. "No, your still alive."

"Wait, you were my attacker. Why didn't you kill me?"

"I don't kill children."

"I'm sixteen!"

"I'm 19. Your point?" She smirked. "Would you have preferred I killed you?"

"No, I mean. I'm thankful....?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"I'm thankful, Sakura-chan." He smiled sheepishly at her. Her two comrades bristled.

"And what is your name?"

"Han Gichi."

"Alright, Gichi-san, where do you come from?"

"I live in a small village called Tamriya." Sakura perked up. "It was attacked by bandits. They killed my parents and forced me to join them."

"Then your in luck, Gichi-san. Tamriya is our..." She gestured towards the two men. "...destination."

|&||&||&|

It certainly was a lot more crowded with the two add-ons, but Sakura didn't mind. She would have hated to be alone with her two comrades. Kiba and Sasuke had been trying to talk to her for the past day during their travels, but she had, for the most part, ignored them. If she had talked to them, it would ruin her plan...

It would be an extra day, because Kiba now carried Gichi and Sakura Miki. It couldn't be helped, the two couldn't be left alone. Miki was 18, but had no fighting capabilities, and Gichi was trained, but 16.

Sakura looked around at her surroundings as the area cleared of trees. "Here. We will stop here and make it to the village tomorrow."

"Miki and Gichi, collect firewood. That is the easiest job. After we are done, I will treat your wounds again. Sasuke, tent. Kiba, fire as soon as its done."

"And you?" Kiba asked.

"I need to check something."

Kiba and Sasuke looked at her hesitantly. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"It's nothing." Sakura said, she ran into the woods. She followed the trail of broken branches. She soon came upon a man. "I knew it."

"Sir?" She called.

He whipped around. "Who are you?"

"I am a ninja from Konoha, and you?"

"I am a Tamriya defense unit. Ineta Mori. Are you the nin coming to help us?"

Sakura nodded. "We have two extras with us, as well. People we saved from bandits."

It was his turn to nod. "Who are they?"

"A girl from Konoha and a boy of your village."

"Many boys have been lost in our village." He said, the sorrow in our voice. "What is his name?"

"Gichi." His eyes widened.

He took a step forward. "Gichi what?"

"Han Gichi. Why?"

He sat down. "The son of our leader is Morioko Gichi. Morioko-sama and his wife have mourned their sons death, if it were him..."

Sakura nodded. "This Gichi, Han Gichi, lost his parents. It must not be the same one."

"No, Han Gichi is the son of a servant. Both boys were close friends, and Han Gichi really did lose his parents. It is amazing that he is alive, but you can understand."

"Yes, I do."

The man bowed his head. "Kunoichi-sama, when will you be at the village?"

"Haruno Sakura. We should arrive tomorrow."

"Very well, Haruno-sama. We will have accommodation prepared."

"Understood."

|&||&||&|

"Where were you, Saku-chan?" Kiba asked.

"I met a man, Mori-san, from the village."

Sasuke nodded. "And?"

"We discussed, this boy here." She jerked her thumb at Gichi. "Why didn't you tell us you were the son of a palace servant, or that you were the best friend of Morioko Gichi-sama?"

"I didn't want my background known."

Sakura hissed. "We have your life in our hands. What if something had happened? Who would we have given your body to?"

Sasuke cut in as he saw the fear in the boy's eyes. "Your scaring him, Sakura."

"Understood. Camp is made. Sleep, we will enter the town tomorrow by noon."

|&||&||&|

They arose before sunrise. Miki and Gichi, who weren't used to this life, slept on the back of Sakura and Kiba. It took them a meager two hours to get to the village.

At first, Sakura didn't realize it was the village. There wasn't a whole building in sight and rubble littered the streets. The town was simply laid out, being 10 times smaller than Konoha.

There was a main square and courtyard in the middle. In symmetrical squares going out that held the houses. To the left of the village there was fields of crops, burnt to a crisp. Behind was a massive building.

"What is that building?" Kiba said, voicing what they all had been thinking about.

"Morioko-sama's house." Gichi said. Kiba tripped startled that the boy was awake. Sakura grabbed his arm catching him. She threw him up. Kiba smiled sheepishly. Sakura turned away.

"It's not burnt at all." Sasuke stated.

"When the bandits attacked the whole village took refuge in that building. Thats what its designed for. The warriors defended it, most times with their lives. The bandits didn't get through, but the rest of the village was burned."

Sakura nodded. "So the villagers take refuge there while it is rebuilt."

"How can it hold a whole village?" Kiba asked.

"There were many casualties." Gichi said, solemnly.

"We should go there then. I am assuming thats were everything will be happening that we will do."

Sasuke and Kiba nodded. "Let's go."

They went through the rubble, almost nothing was fixed. It was obvious the village was struggling.

"How did they even afford us?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked at the ground. "They sold their precious artifacts to hire three Konoha nin."

Sasuke shook his head. "Horrible." Kiba said.

They made their way to Morioko-sama's house. When they reached the door, Sakura lifted her hand to knock, but it was opened before she could even touch the door.

"Konoha ninja?"

Sakura nodded to the crack in the door. "I am Haruno Sakura, this is Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzaka Kiba."

The man opened the door wider. "I am Shima Tyran, Morioko-sama's consultant. I have been running things here, with Morioko-sama's ways being clouded by grief. Come in, come in." He ushered them in and they stood in a huge hall.

"The people have been given rooms on the second floor. Here on the first floor is the dining room and the ball room. There is also a meeting room. Food is constantly available in the dining room, we have cooks shifting off and on. The ball room is where the injured and sick are. There are only midwives and whatever doctors are left healing them. The meeting room is where you guys will be able to assign and control things. You have no idea how glad I am you people are here."

His eyes flickered to Miki and then to Gichi. He gasped and dropped to his knees. "Gichi-sama?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "This boy is a servant's son? Is he not?"

"This boy is Morioko-sama's son! He will be overjoyed, overjoyed I tell you!"

"Shima. You will not tell him of my arrival." Gichi said with authority.

Shima looked up. "Why not?"

"I will work to rebuild the village, he would not allow it. Once the village is rebuilt, I will show myself to my father. You tell him, and you die."

Shima swallowed. "I understand, sir."

Gichi turned to Sakura. "I am sorry, Sakura-chan, I could not tell you. Its as I just said. I knew you would take me directly back to my father, but I want to help. I can help!"

Sakura nodded slowly. "I can't defy orders from a boy of your caliber. However, if asked a direct question by Morioko-sama, I must answer."

Kiba and Sasuke nodded.

Gichi threw his arms around Sakura. "Thank you, Sakura-chan! I am in your debt. If there is anything I can do." Sakura smiled, and pushed him away gently as his hands got a mite to low on her back.

"I will let you know, Gichi-sama."

"Please, just Gichi so they will not know."

"Alright, Gichi-kun." Sakura literally felt the waves of anger flowing off of her teammates. She turned to them. She bat her eyelashes and they blinked at her. "Shall we go put our things away and then get ready for the introduction?"

They nodded, still baffled at her change in mood. Shima smiled. "I will show you to your rooms."

They climbed the spiraling stairway to the third floor. Sasuke, Kiba and Gichi were thrown into a room together while Miki and Sakura had a room across the hall.

"We will see you soon, Gichi-kun, Sasuke, Kiba." Sakura said sweetly. She closed the door and stepped into the room, sighing.

|&||&||&|

Miki turned to Sakura. "Sakura-sama?"

"Sakura-san."

"Sakura-san?"

"Yes, Miki?"

"Why are you being so nice to those two now?"

"Ah, you saw that did you?"

"Yes."

"Well, you see, Sasuke and Kiba have done some stupid things. This is simply my revenge."

Miki looked confused. "Being nice is your revenge?"

"The first part of my revenge."

Miki chuckled quietly. "Kami help them."

Sakura joined in. "Well, let's get cleaned up and we can go assess the situation."

|&||&||&|

Things were tense in Kiba, Sasuke and Gichi's room. None of them would admit what they were all thinking...they wanted to know who would win Sakura's heart.

They bustled about the room. They put away their things and when that was done, they cleaned up. However, soon the activities were done and there was nothing to distract the three boys from each other.

"You know." Kiba said. "She doesn't like younger boys."

Gichi looked angry and Sasuke cut in. "We are not talking about this."

"Afraid you'll lose, Uchiha?" Gichi snarled.

"You assume, I like Sakura."

Gichi burst out laughing. "I have eyes, you know."

"Your point?"

"First off, Sakura is hot. Second off, she gorgeous, and third, I've seen how you look at her."

Sasuke hissed. Kiba chuckled darkly. "Want to talk about her like that some more?"

Gichi rolled his eyes. "You guys going to hurt one of the members of the village you are protecting?"

Sasuke and Kiba leaned back. "There are more painful things than to outright hurt you." Sasuke said, darkly.

|&||&||&|

Sakura knocked on the men's door. "Ready?" She called.

They came out and Gichi stopped in his tracks causing Sasuke and Kiba to run into him. "What the hell?"

However, his words were lost in his throat as he saw Sakura.

"What?" She said innocently, looking herself over. She now wore a pink Kimono that was cut on the side and exposed her leg. It dipped down her neck and she wore a pretty necklace. Her hair was held in place by two chopsticks. Miki was wearing an identical outfit in a light blue to compliment her dark hair and fair skin.

The three men gulped.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled. "We are going to assume the position of innocent little girls, if the enemy attacks then we can well, kick their ass."

Sasuke, Gichi and Kiba nodded mutely.

"Understood?" Sakura cocked her head to the side so more of her neck was exposed and her hair fell playfully across her neck.

"Understood." They scrambled to get down the stairs and Sakura waited with Miki at her side.

Miki looked at her with amusement in her eyes.

Sakura said, grinning. "It's all part of the plan."

|&||&||&|

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I expect to have so much fun with this, really I do! So I need reviews people. Reviews keep me going, keep me writing. I want to write, and most times I do, but the reviews give me the umph.

I need you guys to decide too, should Miki be with one of the guys?

Tell me, vote on it. Thanks.

'til next time

ms. jezzi-bella.


End file.
